This invention relates to a new and improved article for cleaning a toilet bowl. Water stands in a toilet bowl at a normal level determined by the flush valve mechanism. Dirt tends to accumulate at the water line in the bowl and in areas utilizing hard water, a scale forms at or above the water line. This scale is unsightly and is difficult to remove.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an article which can be utilized for cleaning a toilet bowl. A particular object of the invention is to provide such a device which can be inserted and which then requires no further work on the part of the user.
It is an object of the invention to provide an article for cleaning a toilet bowl which is easily and quickly inserted and which performs the cleaning operation automatically and which may be readily flushed away at the completion of the cleaning operation.
These and other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the course of the following description.